WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) is a newly emerging broadband radio access technology. Due to the joint influence of its high data rate, long distance transmission, and the penetration fading of radio signals caused by buildings, there are certain blind areas for the signals and the quality of indoor communication is poor. As an important means of blind area coverage and indoor coverage, the WFAP (WiMAX Femto Access Point, WiMAX Femto Access Point), also known as a WiMAX femto base station, is increasingly becoming a focus of concern.
At present, the industry has founded a WiMAX femto base station working group specially to discuss the network architecture, control, management, and operation mechanism of the WFAP, and has drafted a standard for the network entry procedure of WiMAX femto base stations. The prior art, however, does not give a solution on how a WiMAX femto base station exits from the network, which causes waste of network resources and lower the network efficiency.